The present invention relates to a photographic picture display and to an apparatus for making elemental prints of the photographic picture display.
For displaying large photographic pictures on, for example, a wall, an enlarged print may be mounted on a frame or attached to a display panel. Large photographic paper has been used to make large prints.
Printing costs for such large pictures made on large size photographic paper from a standard format of original film such as negative films, positive films or the like, increase with printing size or magnification ratio. Another problem is the magnification range of such large prints, which depends on the sizes of photographic papers now commercially available.
Meanwhile, to make large prints, expensive large format enlargers or printers are needed. Printing costs for large prints made by such large format enlargers or printers also increase with printing size or magnification ratio.